Atlas Corporation
Atlas Corporation is a private military corporation (PMC) is the main antagonistic faction of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Their goal is launch an all-out war on the world. It is led by Jonathan Irons, who seeks to rebuild human civilization, but launches an attack on the United States due to his conflict against the government for not only he believing that they failed to build democracies for centuries, but also trying to avenge his son's death by wiping the world's superpowers out so Atlas would become the only superpower to defend Earth from his enemies. History Early Beginnings Atlas Corporation was founded in the year 2035 and saw major success during the Second Gulf War. Following the end of the war, the area of the conflict was hit hard by catastrophic, devastating, and calamitous aftermath of the war and within 5 years, Atlas rebuilt Baghdad better than what the U.S. government could do within 50 years. From there on out, Atlas gained popularity and attention and went international and was free of government and congressional control and limitations. Second Korean War 19 years later in 2054, the nation of South Korea was attacked by its hostile neighbor, North Korea, starting a Second Korean War following the Korean People's Army launching an all out assault on the nation's capital of Seoul. Atlas participated in the event and sent in their troops to repel the North Korean offensive. The offensive was stopped when the North Korean invasion force was repelled from the country and a former U.S. Marine, Jack Mitchell, became a member of Atlas following his return home from Korea. Fight against the KVA Sometime before the game, Atlas was at war with a terrorist organization known as the KVA led by Joseph Chkheidze (code-name: Hades). The KVA was the leading anti-Western terrorist organization and Atlas led the massive campaign to stop them. The KVA was disbanded when Atlas troops led by Gideon, Ilona and Mitchell was in Greece to kill Hades. Sentinel Task Force Sometime after the KVA's disbandment and Hades' death, Mitchell recovers a holographic recording of Irons shooting a technologist rescued in Nigeria. When Ilona and Mitchell see it, they want to leave Atlas, but are stopped until they receive help from an anonymous individual which is later revealed to be Mitchell's former Marine sergeant, Cormack. Four years ago, an American-led coalition special operations unit, Sentinel Task Force, was formed and they attempt to stop Atlas from dominating the world and Mitchell successfully kills Irons by cutting off his prosthetic arm to make Irons fall to his death on top of his HQ. Despite killing Irons for his betrayal and everything he stood for, the war on Atlas still continues around the world as narrated by Mitchell himself. Gallery The Atlas Corporation Logo.png The Atlas Corporation Logo.jpg Atlas Logo AW.png MP2.jpg|Atlas Operative MP1.jpg 2055-Terrorist-Attack.jpg|Atlas Operatives in action 936fd77401713a5e0a2e08654af79cc6.jpg|An Atlas Juggernaut Atlas_troops2.jpg Trivia *American heavy metal band, Metallica has a song about Atlas Corporation on their new 2016 album entitled Hardwired... to Self Destruct called Atlas Rise. *In multiplayer, Gideon is the announcer for the Atlas Corporation. External Link *Atlas Corporation - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Corporations Category:Organizations Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Anti-Villain Category:Guardians Category:Propagandists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Charismatic Category:The Heavy Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Knights Category:Inconclusive Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Successful Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil